1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shims utilized for adjusting spacing of construction elements. More specifically, the invention sets forth wedge shaped shims which are driven between two adjacent construction elements. A principal application of the invention is in the field of construction, both new and remedial or rehabilitative. However, the invention could also be utilized in industrial, institutional, and other settings wherein large or heavy objects must be adjusted as to position on the ground or other supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When buildings are constructed, construction elements such as beams, casings, joists, and other structural members may be installed out of alignment with horizontal or other desired orientations. This may occur as a result of warped configuration of one or more structural members, of inappropriate dimensions, shifting of foundations, and other causes. It is frequently neither economical nor feasible to demolish and rebuild the objectionable construction. Placement of shims to take up gaps and otherwise adjust structural elements has answered the need in many cases.
Load bearing functions of shims must be balanced with esthetic and other considerations. A shim driven between two structural members may protrude objectionably from the building. The protruding portion is usually cut or broken off so that the finished surface may be made flush. It is desirable to score a shim so that sections may be broken off at predetermined points or intervals, and so that the break occurs along a straight line.
The prior art has proposed toothed wedges or shims for construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,514, issued to James Oliver et al. on Mar. 18, 1997, shows an adjustable pipe pier having toothed wedges. Unlike the wedges of Oliver et al., the novel shims have a first solid section and a second relieved or partially hollow section. The novel shims thereby provide an extremely thin or sharp pointed end having a significant degree of strength. The pointed end of the wedge of Oliver et al. either cannot be formed to be as thin or sharp as that of the present invention, or alternatively, if formed as thin as the novel shim, would be weaker than the pointed edge of the novel shim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,489, issued to Ulrich Bogle on Dec. 2, 1986, shows a wedge having cleats formed therein. Unlike the present invention, the wedge of Bogle is formed from sheet metal, and is not frangible as is the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,250, issued to Robert E. Foss on Oct. 8, 1991, sets forth flexible shim. Being flexible, the shim of Foss is not frangible, as is the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,992, issued to Raymond Wells et al. on Oct. 6, 1998, shows a stepped shim which lacks the two sections of the novel shim, wherein one surface of the shim has scores for breaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,838, issued to Stanley J. Siems et al. on Dec. 29, 1998, shows a wedge shaped shim wherein one side is flat and devoid of recesses or teeth found in the present invention. There is no zone of relatively constant minimum thickness, as seen in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,862, issued to Levitt D. Earhart et al. on Sep. 21, 1999, describes a shim having grooves or other recesses located on each of the two broad faces of the shim. However, unlike the present invention, there is no zone of constant minimum thickness formed between the upper and lower grooves or recesses, as seen in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.